Related art discloses a server configured to provide an ordering service of a cartridge that is to be mounted to a printer. A user selects a cartridge, which is an ordering target, from a plurality of types of cartridges (for example, a cartridge having large-capacity ink accommodated therein, a cartridge having standard-capacity ink accommodated therein, and the like) when starting to use the service. Thereby, the server stores information specifying the selected cartridge, and the selected cartridge is ordered by using the information.
In order to use the above-described service, the user needs to select a cartridge, which is an ordering target, from the plurality of types of cartridges.